New Revelations
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Sequel to THE START OF SOMETHING SPECIAL - Harry has a job teaching at Hogwarts, Hermione also gets offered one, will she accept and what is the surprise that Harry is planning for her?
1. The News

****

***Ok guys, I'm back! This is the sequel to _The Start Of Something Special. _I hope you all enjoyed that story as much as I did writing it! Anyway on with the sequel!***

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED J.K. ROWLING!

A/N: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE START OF SOMETHING SPECIAL SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT FIRST OTHERWISE THIS STORY WONT MAKE MUCH SENSE!

A/N: This will be told in Hermione's POV by the way!

New Revelations

Chapter One: The News 

Since Krum had been taken to Azkaban and Voldemort had been destroyed once and for all by Harry, everything was pretty much back to normal. The only thing that was different was the fact that Harry was gone. I don't mean he died or anything, no, he told me about the job Dumbledore offered him while he was looking for me. I was thrilled for him, really I was, but now the only time I got to see him was Christmas and the summer holidays. He left yesterday in fact, just to start teaching at the beginning of the Christmas term. It was only a few weeks away so at least I would have something to look forward to. I sighed and continued cleaning up the living room. Since Jasper had come home a few weeks ago, he had a tendency to leave his toys all about the flat, at least he was house trained. 

Just as I had picked up the last toy, Harry's owl Hedwig flew threw the open window. I dropped the toy and walked over to her. She gave me a friendly peck as I untied the letter from her leg. I unrolled the parchment and read it aloud to myself.

'Mione,

How are you doing? I hope you're o.k. The teaching job here at Hogwarts is fantastic, of course the only person I'm having a bit of trouble with is Snape. He still cant learn to accept me as a teacher. Oh well! I have wonderful news for you, I was called into Dumbledore's office yesterday and I thought it was something to do with my job, but in fact it was you he wanted to talk about. He told me to send a letter to you asking if you would like a teaching job here at Hogwarts, teaching Charms, since Professor Flitwick left a few weeks ago, they've been having a bit of a problem trying to find the right teacher for the job. If you would like to take it, owl me back as soon as you get this and tell me. I hope you'll take it Mione, it means we wont be able to spend so much time apart anymore, we can still keep the flat but we will be staying at Hogwarts for the school year.

Hope to hear from you soon

Love 

Harry

xxx'

I lowered the letter away from my face, I couldn't believe it, I was being offered a job at Hogwarts to teach Charms. As a smile began to grow across my face I scribbled my reply on a clean piece of parchment and tied it to Hedwig. 

"Take this to Harry as fast as you can, o.k.?" I asked.

She hooted in response and I watched as she flew out of the window and into the distance. When I couldn't see her anymore, I sped across the flat and into my room. I threw my trunk onto the bed and began to pack, I didn't have much time. Jasper followed me into my room and stared up at me with a bemused expression on his face. I looked down at him before picking him up and spinning him around.

"Were going to Hogwarts Jasper!" I said to him.

He barked at me in response and I put him down and continued packing. About two hours later I was finally done. I sighed happily pleased that I had finished when Hedwig flew into my window once more. I walked over to her and took of the piece of parchment she had tied to her leg, again I read it out to myself.

'Mione,

I'm so glad that you decided to take this job and I cant wait to see you even if I have only been away for a day, I already really miss you! I told Dumbledore the good news and he has sent a special cart to platform nine and three quarters to take you to Hogwarts as soon as your ready. It will be waiting for you! I also spoke to him about Jasper, since dogs aren't really allowed in Hogwarts as a pet, but he made a special exception so you can bring him! I cant wait to see you Mione, I will be waiting outside the main doors to greet you when you get here and then take you up to your room, since I already know where it is, then you will be able to start teaching the next day! I cant wait to see you! 

Love you loads 

Harry

P.S. I haven't told Hedwig to wait for a reply as I know you will want to get going.'

I looked up from the letter and sure enough Hedwig was gone, I smiled and placed the letter in my draw. I then put on my old school robes over my own clothes and surprisingly enough, they still fitted. I picked up my trunk along with Jasper and walked down the stairs. I went over to the fireplace and picked up a handful of Floo Power. I stepped in along with my Trunk and Jasper and droppe dthe Floo Powder. I clearly shouted out my destination.

"Kings Cross Station, Platform nine and three quarters!"

Since most students were having problems getting to the station every year, the Ministry had installed a number of fireplaces to allow students to get here by Floo Powder. As fireplaces whizzed past me I began to get dizzy. Eventually, I arrived and managed to get out with my trunk and Jasper still standing. I had gotten pretty good at that. Sure enough just like Harry had said, there was the cart, waiting for me. I smiled to myself and walked over to it. I climbed on with my trunk and Jasper and set them down inside the compartment. I was just about to find out what time I would be leaving the platform, when suddenly, the cart came to life and slowly picked up speed as I began my journey to Hogwarts. Jas per sat lay down in the seat opposite me and fell asleep while I looked out of the window at the scenery, I had never really appreciated it when I was on my way to school here. 

Before I had even realised it, I had arrived. Since the train tracks stopped a few minutes away from Hogwarts I knew I would have to get into the cart which was pulled along by Thestrals, luckily enough, I had never seen one, and I was glad about that. As soon as I had got into the cart, I was getting out again. I heaved my trunk out and picked up the still sleeping Jasper in my arms. I pulled them over to the main doors and there he was, Harry. I placed my trunk on the floor and lay Jasper on top of it. The I ran into Harry and gave him a very tight hug.

"Oh Harry, its so good to see you!" I said as I pulled away.

"You too, I know I've only been gone a day but already I miss you!" He said.

"So you should!"

He laughed and so did he I, before he leant in and kissed me and I kissed him back. When he pulled away he smiled and picked up my trunk while I picked up Jasper, who was amazingly, still asleep. We walked all the way up to my room and eventually got there. Harry opened the door and stepped in placing my trunk at the foot of the bed. 

"Here we go, our room" he said.

I stopped in the doorway and looked at him puzzled before I spoke.

"Harry, I thought we had our own rooms?" I asked him.

"Well, I spoke to Dumbledore and he said it was alright if we shared a room, but if you don't want me here I can always find somewhere else" 

He said starting to walk towards me and the open door. I stepped in front of him and he looked up at me. 

"Harry, of course I want us to share a room, I love you don't I? And I couldn't stand the thought of us being in the same castle in different rooms anyway"

He smiled and kissed me again before he spoke.

"Good, I'm glad, anyway, we have separate bathrooms and it will be ready soon, so I'm going to head down to the Great Hall now and your robes are all ready laid out on the bed for you, so I'll see you down there once your ready, o.k.?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled as he kissed me once more.

He left the room and shut the door behind me. I smiled and lay Jasper down in the basket that had been provided and got changed. I couldn't have been more happier, what I didn't know was that Harry had something planned for me.

A/N: End of the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Any ideas or guesses what the surprise could be let me know, but be warned, I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait and see! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	2. The Note

****

***New chapter is here! Sorry it took longer than expected but I was busy working on my new story, Over and Over again, so after you read this chap, I'd really appreciate it if you'd go and read that too! You don't have too, I'm just asking! Anyway, enough chit chat, and on with the story!***

Chapter Two: The Note

Once I was ready, I looked at myself in the mirror. My robes were a dark purple colour. I twirled around and was amazed at how long they were, longer than my Hogwarts robes that I wore when I came to school here. I smiled at myself and headed down to dinner. I stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall. I could hear Dumbledore making his speech. I decided now would be as best time as any to enter so I did. I pushed open the doors and watched every single head in the room turn towards me, including Harry, he smiled and I shot him one back. I looked up at Dumbledore. He had that familiar twinkle in his eyes which was still visible even from this far away. He smiled at me before announcing my entrance.

"Ahh, Professor Granger, would you like to take your seat next to Professor Potter?" he asked.

"Certainly"

I began my walk up to the staff table and took my seat next to Harry. Once I was seated, Dumbledore spoke again.

"This is our new Charms teacher, Professor Granger, I hope you will succeed in making her feel welcome"

I stood up and looked around, there were so many faces I could still remember smiling back at me. Dennis Creevy, Fred and George Weasly's sons, by the looks of them, they were just like there fathers. There we so many I couldn't remember half of their names. I smiled at them all and then sat back down. As I did, Dumbledore spoke once more.

"I know that there are only a few weeks left until Christmas, but I still expect you to work hard until the end of term. Now, shall we eat?"

He clapped his hands, and food appeared on every single table, including the staff's one. I began to eat straight away. I was so excited about coming here, that I forgot about eating anything on the way. Harry chuckled at me before beginning to eat himself. When everyone had finished, Dumbledore wished them students goodnight and then sent them off to their dorms. All of the Professors also got up and headed to their rooms, not including me and Harry, although this came as a bit of a surprise to me. I was about to climb the Grand Staircase when Harry grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at him. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked him, smiling.

He smiled back and only held his finger up to his mouth to shush me. I agreed and he led me outside, and over to the oak tree we used to sit at when we were in our schools years. Harry sat down first and then I sat in his lap. I leant my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself, just content sitting there. He wrapped his arms around me and leant back against the tree. With the sun starting to set, it was a beautiful picture, you could only imagine to see in a fairy tale. The was a silence around us but it wasn't an awkward one, no, it was a comfortable one and I didn't want it to end. Unfortunately it did as Harry spoke. 

"I'm so glad your here Mione" he said, barely above a whisper.

I tilted my head to look him in the eye and smiled, so did he and the I responded.

"Me too" 

I kissed him, and then leant my head against his chest. I must have fallen asleep there, because when I woke up, I wasn't outside anymore. I was in mine and Harry's room inside Hogwarts. I looked around to find that I was in the bed and Harry was sound asleep next to me. I smiled and just watched him sleep. His chest rising up and down with every breath he took. His hair falling in his eyes. I brushed it away. His glasses resting on his chest. I picked them up and placed them on the table next to the bed. I looked over at the clock. 7.00am. Perfect time to get up and get ready for the day. Carefully, I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took of my old robes from yesterday and climbed into a hot shower. When I was done, I stepped out and put on my clean robes for the day. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair. I knew it would be a problem if I tried to tie it up so I just left it down. My brown curls gently cascading on my shoulders and back. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. What I found surprised me. Harry was gone. I thought he might have gotten up and gone to get ready so walked over to his bathroom and gently knocked on it.

"Harry, Harry are you in there?" I asked through the door.

There was no response and I couldn't hear any running water so I opened the door. The room was empty, he was no-where in sight. I shut the door and walked back over to the bed. A piece of parchment caught my eye. I picked it up and read it.

'Mione, 

Please be at the lake under the oak tree at midnight tonight. I have something I want to ask you. I will not be teaching today, Dumbledore is taking my place. I promise you will see me soon.

Love 

Harry

xxx'

I placed the note on the side table and let my thoughts surround me for a moment. What did he want to ask me? And what was so important that he had to miss all of his classes today? I sighed, knowing I would never figure it out and gathered up my things. I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, and along to the Charms classroom. I opened the door and looked in. Just like I remembered it. I placed all of my things down on my new desk and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind me, and down to breakfast. I took my seat next to Dumbledore and where Harry would sit if he where here. Since I was a bit early, most of the students hadn't arrived yet, I decided to take this opportunity too talk to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, can I ask you something?" I said, turning to face him.

He also turned around to face me before replying.

"If its about why Harry isn't here, then I'm afraid I cant say a thing. I have been sworn to secrecy Professor Granger"

I sighed but nodded all the same. He turned back around to face the students as I went back to my thoughts. Dumbledore still had the twinkle in his eye and if he knew where Harry was or what he was doing, then I was sure he would be fine. As breakfast came to an end I began to get nervous. Today was my first time teaching the students. At least I had a Gryffindor class first lesson. That gave me some confidence. I didn't have to wait long, as breakfast ended I made my way up to the Charms classroom. As the students entered and took their seats, I began my lesson, and considering it started off slow, the rest of the day seemed to fly by and before I knew it, the last bell had rung. 

I picked up all my things and made my way back to my room. I decided to skip dinner seeing how I ate that much at lunch. As I entered my room, I closed the door, and began marking the students work. I have to say my of it was quite difficult as some of the students hadn't wrote out the question, just one word answers so I had to look a lot of things up. Another problem I came across was that a few of the papers didn't have names on them so I had to perform spell after spell to find out who it belonged to.

As I was marking these papers however, I didn't realise, that when I finally looked up to check on the time, it was 11.40pm. I had to start making my way down to the spot under the oak tree now, other wise I wouldn't get there in time. I put down my quill and set off, my nerves starting to get the better of me again.

A/N: End of the chapter! I know, I know, it's a Cliffhanger, next chap will be out really soon! Once again and ideas or guesses as to what the surprise could be please let me know! Hehehe, I know I'm evil! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	3. The Proposal

****

***Hi everybody! New chap is here! I'm back in school tomorrow so I don't know when I'll next update, hopefully it won't be that long, I'll try to get them out as fast as I can but I cant promise anything as I've got tests coming up soon! Hope you all liked the last chapter, enough said, on with the story!***

Chapter Three: The Proposal 

As I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, my footsteps echoed off the stone walls. My breathing was the only comfort to me. Eventually I made it to the main entrance and stepped outside. I closed the door behind me and looked around. It was amazing. There were petals sprinkled everywhere. Little fairies playing soft music with there wings. I looked up. The sky was as clear as ever and the moon shone brighter than I had ever seen it before. It was breathtaking. I slowly, so as I could look around me, began to walk. As I too my first step of the stairs leading to the main door. Dim white lights, just bright enough to see, lit up on each side of me, forming a sort of path. I continued to walk, following the path of the lights. They led me around the grounds, and illuminated many different things. Pixies dancing in the trees, little elves joining in with the fairies song, playing on their flutes, mermaids singing soothingly below the surface of the water.

It was wonderful. I continued the path that the lights illuminated and came to a clearing, right next to the giant oak tree that me and Harry love so much. I noticed a small table and one chair set out. I sat down and looked at it. There was one plate in front of me, along with a knife and fork and a glass. A candle shone over the table lighting up everything in its path. Alongside that was a small see through vase with a single red rose placed carefully inside. As I smiled to myself a piece of parchment appeared and floated down in front of me and landed on my plate. I looked around before picking it up and reading it.

'Think of your favourite meal and close your eyes. Count to three, and it will appear in front of you along with your desired drink. Enjoy your meal, I will see you shortly.'

I placed the note down by the side of the plate and smiled to myself. I knew it was from Harry, I just didn't understand why he wasn't here. I put that thought to the side for a moment and closed my eye's. I imagined my favourite meal and drink and counted to three. (A/N: I don't know what Hermione's favourite food is, so I'm leaving it up to you to choose). I opened my eyes and the aroma drifted into my senses. I smiled, and began to eat. Once I was finished I drank the last drop of my drink and leant backwards in my chair. 

I really wanted to see Harry, I know it was only for today but I missed him so much already. I just wanted him here beside me. I was brought back to reality by a soft tune being played somewhere nearby. I recognised the tune, but I couldn't place it. I closed my eyes and listened carefully. What I didn't realise was at that moment I was being lifted up into the air. The chair I had been sitting on earlier got smaller and smaller as I rose higher and higher. The music still playing. As I came to a halt I opened my eyes.

The view was breathtaking. I could still see some of the lights switched on through the windows in Hogwarts, the crystal lake reflecting of the moonlight, the ground below beautifully lit up. I looked up at the sky again and I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around, yet there was on one there. I leant back into the persons chest and listened as they breathed. I rose with every breath they took against their chest. 

Suddenly the arms that were around me a few moments ago left me and so did the person, their breathing had stopped and I was once again alone, feet above the ground. I began to descend and before I knew it, I was back on the ground. The tune from earlier had stopped and a knew one was starting to play. I closed my eyes and let the music take over my movements. I began to spin around in circle's, pretending I was dancing with somebody. Then I felt arms, once more, wrap around my waist, they lifted one hand up and entwined their fingers with mine. I opened my eyes and found that this time, the person wasn't invisible as they had been before. This time I could see that infamous messy black hair that I loved to run my fingers through. That same smile that greeted me day after day, and finally, those piercing green eyes, that could see right through to my soul. A mischievous glint dancing like fire inside them. 

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I leant my head on his chest and we danced to the music. I don't know how long we danced for, we just danced. Time seemed to stand still as Harry twirled be around and the brought me close to him again.

Every now and then I'd look up at him and he'd look back at me. I didn't want that moment to end, but unfortunately it did. Harry twirled me out one last time and onto the chair I had been sitting on earlier. He smiled at me once more and turned around. He looked up to the sky. A silence eloped us and I waited for him to speak.

"I realised something today Mione, something I had for a long time but I had never seen it before. That something helped me to carry on when I thought the whole world was against me, it helped me to believe in myself when no one else did. I knew it was there I just didn't see it. But when I did, it was magical, it was like finding out that I was a wizard all over again. I see it in your smile, you eyes, your voice, your laugh, and even your face. That's why I asked you out here tonight. You don't know how much you mean to me Mione. You mean more to me than life itself and I want to ask you something. I love you Mione, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Look up to the sky"

Tears fell gently down my face, tears of pure joy. I smiled at him as he turned around and looked up to the sky just as he had asked. The moon still shone as bright as it had done before, but this time the moon wasn't the only thing that was in the sky, stars began to appear here and there. They seemed to be moving and forming some sort of words. I waited and after a few moments they all stopped and the words,

'Marry Me Mione?'

Shone out brightly in the sky. I looked back down at Harry, who was now down on one knee holding out a small box. I took it of him and opened it. Inside was a small gold ring with a white diamond on the top. I looked back up at Harry and he repeated the words that were illuminated in the sky.

"Marry me Mione?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes.

All I could do was cry tears of pure happiness. I smiled at him and calmed myself down before I answered.

"Harry, I love you and I would love to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you" I managed to get out, before more tears fell down my face again.

I could have sworn Harry's smile was just as big as mine as he put the ring on my finger. I admired it before he lifted me up and spun me around. I laughed with happiness and he put me down. He kissed me and then we stayed in each other's arms until the sun rose the next morning. When it did, we decided to go and tell Dumbledore the good news. We walked hand in hand up to his office. Smiling at each other just out of pure joy. We knew that the rest of the school, students and professors included, would have to know about it so if Dumbledore let us, we were going to make and announcement at breakfast. Finally we reached his office and walked in, still hand in hand.

A/N: End of chapter! I know it's a bit shorter than the last one but I promise you the next one will be longer and the story wont end when they get married, Hermione has another surprise in store. What is it? You'll just have to read the story and find out! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	4. The Surprise

****

***I really shouldn't be on the computer now but I couldn't resist typing up the next chapter. Me and my friend came up with a boss idea so I'm dedicating this chapter to her. This is for you Enya! Enough said, on with the story!***

Chapter Four: The Surprise

The wedding went according to plan and Dumbledore let me and Harry have some time of, so we could go on holiday. The ceremony was beautiful. Everyone was there and Ginny was my head bridesmaid, while Ron was Harry's best man. We chose to go Paris for our Honeymoon. I loved every moment of it and so did Harry. We spent most of our time in each others arms, sitting on the beach, me in Harry's lap with my head resting against his chest. We didn't want it to end, but unfortunately it did, and we returned to Hogwarts to continue our teaching careers. 

It had been four months since the wedding and it was the end of another day, luckily it was Friday, so I wouldn't have to get up early tomorrow. Harry had gone to bed a few hours ago since he had been working really hard lately. I however, decided to stay up for a while and sit in front of the fire. I must have fallen asleep there because the next thing I remember, was being awoken very early by a stabbing pain in my stomach. I looked out of the window and the sun was just starting to rise, it must have been about half six in the morning. The pain hit me again and I rushed to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and leant over the toilet, I got there just in time, as I was sick. 

I must have been in there for about half an hour when I heard movement from the room next to me. Harry was getting up. I heard him climb out of bed and knock on my bathroom door.

"Mione, are you in there" he asked.

I stood up and flushed the toilet. I wiped my mouth and freshened my breath before opening the door.

"Morning Harry" I said brightly.

I was greeted by a smile and then a kiss. When he pulled away he walked over to the bathroom and began getting ready. I got changed and took something to help settle my stomach, I put it down to something I must have eaten the night before. I waited for Harry to get ready and then we set off.

We were planning on going to Hogsmede today with the students. The day seemed to go pretty well. I bought a birthday present for my dad and Harry bought a big bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. He got hooked on them ever since we came back from our honeymoon. It all started to go downhill when we were strolling down the street and the pain in my stomach came back. I stopped dead in my tracks and held my stomach. Harry noticed and turned around.

"Mione, are you ok?" 

The pain grew stronger, so I clutched my stomach even more.

"No, I think I have tog o to the bathroom, I'll be right back"

I dropped my bags and ran to the nearest toilet. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Just like this morning I was sick again. Knocking could be heard from the cubicle I was in. I had finished being sick so I flushed the toilet and answered.

"Who is it?" I shouted through the door.

"Mione, its me, Harry, are you o.k., you've been in there a while"

I freshened up my breath once more and opened the door. I was greeted by a very concerned Harry. 

"Mione, what's wrong?" 

He put down his bags and mine that I had dropped earlier and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and after a while he pulled away and looked me in the eye before he spoke again.

"I think we best get back to Hogwarts and go and see Madam Pomfrey, o.k.?"

I nodded before I fainted, probably because I hadn't had anything to eat all day and all I had done was vomit. Luckily, I felt Harry catch me before I completely passed out. 

When I eventually woke up, I found I was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts. I looked around me and saw Harry sleeping in a chair next to me, his head resting on the edge of the bed I was in. I smiled at him and laughed inwardly, before Madam Pomfrey caught my eye. She set down the bottle she had hold of on a nearby table and walked over to me. 

"How are you feeling, Professor Granger?" she asked. 

"Much better, thanks. How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours, I told Professor Potter here to go back to his room to get some rest but he insisted on staying here with you, I gave up arguing with him in the end and let him stay"

Just like Harry, I thought to myself. He would always argue for something until he got it no matter who it was with. I smiled at him once more before Madam Pomfrey spoke again and caused me to look up at her.

"Professor Granger, do you know why your in the hospital wing?" she asked me.

"Yes, because I kept being sick" 

"But do you know why you keep being sick?"

I thought about this for a moment before finally deciding on what I thought it was.

"I thought it was something I ate"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and a smile spread across her face at my answer.

"No, its something quite different from that"

"Well then, what is it?" I asked curious as to what had made me sick.

"Your pregnant" she said smiling.

I couldn't believe it, Harry and I were going to have a baby. A smile spread across my face reaching up to my ears. I began to laugh. Then a thought struck me, does Harry know? I turned to face Madam Pomfrey who was, apparently, also pleased with the news and asked her.

"Does Harry know?" I asked, a smile still clear on my face.

"I thought I'd leave that up to you to tell him the good news" she replied before walking away, back into her office.

I smiled and looked at Harry once more. He was still asleep. I began to push him gently on the arm.

"Harry, wake up"

All this earned me was a snort and then he turned his head facing towards me. I knew how to get him up. I leant down and caught his lips in a kiss. Instantly he woke up and smiled at me as I pulled away.

"Well, now I know how to wake you up in the future" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back before taking my hand in his and replying.

"You can wake me up anytime Mione"

I laughed and he continued.

"So, how are you feeling?" 

"Much better, but I have something to tell you" I said, still smiling.

"What is it?" he asked now smiling himself.

"Well, I thought I was in the hospital wing because I kept being sick and so did you, right?"

"Yeah, keep going"

"Do you know why I kept being sick?" 

"No, why?"

"Were going to have a baby Harry!" 

His face lit up and he pulled me out of the bed and spun me around. When he finally put me down, I gave him a hug and a kiss before I had to go to the bathroom again. As is hut the door behind me I heard Harry say,

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that!"

I smiled but it soon vanished from my face as I leant over the toilet. I would have to get used to this as well.

A/N: O.k. end of chap! I don't know when I'll be updating next, hopefully it shouldn't take that long! Hope you all like this one and the story doesn't end here! Oh no, there's lots more to come! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	5. It’s Time Already?

****

***I'm sooooooooooo sorry its taken me so long to update but I've been busy with school work and stuff, but here it is, finally! Part five of the story! I'm dedicating this chap to my mate Enya, who helped me write it, thanks a lot my hard rockin amigo, this one's for you! Enjoy, and on with the story!***

Chapter Five: It's Time Already?

Since we found out that I was pregnant, I thought it would be wonderful, but oh was I wrong, I had been getting up, I don't know how many nights on the run, to be sick in the toilet and I hated every minute of it. But Harry was there. He didn't have to whisper soothing words into my ear and hold my hair back but he did and then he took me in his arms and waited for me to fall asleep before falling asleep himself and I loved him for it.

It had been eight and a half months now since I had become pregnant and I could hardly walk. My ankles ached and my back was throbbing. I had stopped teaching for a while on account of the baby and Professor Dumbledore had taken my place. I was having another craving again, I had become rather fond of pumpkin pie, since I had become pregnant. I had saved a piece from dinner and unwrapped it from the tissue I had put it in. I placed it onto a plate. I picked it up and walked over to the chair by the fire, in mine and Harry's room. I sat down slowly and began to eat. Once I had finished, I placed the plate onto the table in front of me and rested my head on the back of the chair. 

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I was just about to fall asleep, when I felt a kicking feeling in my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked at it, as if expecting it to start dancing. I placed my hand on it and felt it again. The baby was kicking, I couldn't believe it. I was so amazed that I didn't even hear Harry come down the stairs. When I did eventually look up, he was kneeling next to me smiling at me.

"Harry, here place your hand there" I said.

He lifted his hand and placed it next to mine on my stomach.

"Can you feel it?" I asked, smiling at him.

He looked up at me and smiled in response, I took that as a yes. He smiled at me once more before getting up an pulling me up. We walked up the stairs and climbed back into bed. Falling asleep in each others arms. The next few days were a bit of a blur as all I did was sleep and eat, I couldn't do much else. But little did I know that it was about to happen and sooner than I thought.

It was the date of the baby's birth, September 23rd. It was about half one in the afternoon and I had just woken up. I pulled on my dressing gown and walked down into the common room. Suddenly a flash of pain shot across my stomach, I stopped in my steps and clutched it. I waited, but no other pains came, so I carried on walking and sat down in the chair in front of the fire place. I picked up my book from the table in front of me and began to read. I had been reading for about ten minutes when another pain, similar to the one I had experienced earlier, shot through me. I screamed out and dropped the book I was holding onto the floor. Another pain shot through me, they were becoming more and more frequent now, and to top it all of my waters had just broken. I was lying on the floor in agony when the portrait swung open and in walked Harry. He spotted me straight away and rushed over to my side. 

"Mione, are you ok?" he asked.

"Do I look ok Harry? No! I need to get to the hospital wing!" I shouted at him.

He knew I didn't mean it, and took me in his arms. Since you couldn't apperate into or out of Hogwarts, it didn't mean that you couldn't apperate around the school. Harry spoke an incantation and immediately we were in the hospital wing. He helped me over to a bed and I lay down on it as he went to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry, you did this to me!" I screamed. 

The contractions were getting stronger and stronger by the minute. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming, but it was no use. I screamed out in pain as Harry and madam Pomfrey rushed over to me. 

"Professor Granger we need to get you into the other room, here Mr Potter, wipe her forehead with this sponge and help me push her into the other room" she said.

I saw Harry nod in agreement and he wiped my forehead as he helped Madam Pomfrey push me into the other room. It was a small room on the other side of the hospital wing. It had been designed specially for pregnancy and deliveries. As the door close behind us, I screamed again and Harry took hold of my hand.

"Mione, squeeze my hand when you feel a pain coming ok?" he told me.

I nodded at him and squeezed his hand as another contraction shot through me. I saw him wince, apparently I was squeezing his hand too hard so I let go. 

"Never again Harry, never again!" I shouted at him.

He just smiled down at me and continued to wipe my forehead. Madam Pomfrey gave me something for the pain but, quite frankly, I don't think it was helping at all. I shrieked once more as Madam Pomfrey spoke to me.

"All right Hermione, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can, ok? On the count of three. One, two, three, push!" she yelled.

I pushed as hard as I could. 

"Your nearly there Hermione, I think one more push should do it. On three again. One, two, three, push!"

I pushed with all my might and at last, cries could be heard. Baby cries to be precise. I fell backwards into the pillow and got my breathing back to normal.

"Congratulations, you've got a baby girl!" said Madam Pomfrey as she handed me the towel she had wrapped the baby up in.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position in the bed, and took the baby of her. I smiled down at her. Harry and I had had a little baby girl. I smiled up at him and all he could do was smile back, we were both speechless. Harry motioned to hold the baby and I handed her over. He took her in his arms and stared down at her, his smile was the biggest I had ever seen it. He had told me he wanted a little girl and I was the one to put that smile there on his face. Madam Pomfrey watched us in awe for a few minutes as we both stared at the baby before she spoke up.

"Any ideas for a name?" she asked us. 

We had talked about it and decided on names for a boy and a girl. Harry turned around and looked at me before nodding, motioning for me to tell Madam Pomfrey. I nodded back at him before turning to look at her.

"Well, as soon as I had become pregnant Harry and I talked about what we would call it if the baby was a girl or a boy, and we finally decided on it. We decided to call the baby, if it was a girl, Jaylynn Lily Potter, after Harry's mum" 

When I had finished speaking she smiled at me before replying.

"What a beautiful name. Now shall we get mother and baby cleaned up?" 

I nodded as Harry handed me Jaylynn and Madam Pomfrey wheeled us of to the bathroom in the hospital. When we were all clean, she wheeled us back into the main wing of the hospital, over to were Harry was waiting. I handed him Jaylynn and he placed her in the cot next to my bed. I smiled up at Harry and he smiled back at me. He hugged me and gave me a kiss before speaking.

"Well done Mione" he said.

I laughed as he lay on the bed next to me. I leant back into his arms and both of us exhausted, fell asleep like that, smiles clear on our faces.

A/N: End of chap! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Once again, I'm really sorry about taking so long to update but I've been really busy, I promise that the next update will be a lot faster! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
